


There Goes the Neighborhood

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Loki’s the only one who agrees to go trick-or-treating with you.





	There Goes the Neighborhood

Loki wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up in such a ridiculous getup. All he knew was you gave him a look; one he noticed made the others quickly turn away. He, however, was unfamiliar with your brand of magic and hadn’t built up any type of resistance, leaving him vulnerable to the sweet supplication in your eyes. Now, he was out in the streets being dragged door to door to ask strangers for sweets. As much as it annoyed him, all negative feelings left him when he saw how happy it made you.

The sack you’d given him grew heavier as the night wore on, and the false fangs were starting to irritate his mouth.

“It’s getting late, Y/N. When will the tricks come into play?”

You giggled at his question, amazed it’d taken that long for him to bring it up. “It’s been a good night. No one’s turned us away, so there’s been no need for them.”

He frowned slightly at your response. “Why would we be denied?”

“Some insist it’s only for kids, and won’t give candy out to people if they think they’re too old.”

“Has it happened to you?”

“Loads of times. Most people don’t mind, though.”

You walked up to the next house and knocked. When the owner opened the door, he ignored you at first and gave candy to the children. When they skipped off to the next house, he gave you an earful about setting a better example and advised you grew up in the most colorful language he could muster.

“Dammit, Loki,” you grumbled. “You jinxed us!”

“So now we play a trick, yes?” He glared at the door as if willing it to crumble. “I think we should turn him into a rat. What are you doing?” He saw you punching something into your device and promptly put it in your pocket.

“Writing the address for later. Come on, we have more houses to hit.” Taking his arm, you led him back to the sidewalk.

“What about the trick?” he pouted.

“All in good time, my friend,” you assured.

You continued your hunt until the last of the older children began to head home. Loki noticed you began to stick to the shadows as you made your way back to the offender’s neighborhood. When you reached the house, you searched your bag until you pulled out a container.

“What’s this?”

“Our trick.” Opening the container, you revealed it was full of eggs. “Lucky guy, he gets them all.”

“What do you…” his eyes widened when you grabbed the first one and flung it at the roof. The only thing better than the crack was the satisfying spread of the gooey inside.

“It’s a bitch to clean up. Go on, the higher, the better.” You threw another, crashing it into the AC unit. “That’s gonna stink in a couple of days.”

Loki was taken aback at your change in demeanor. He had to admit, he was liking this side of you. Reaching for a few eggs, he searched for a good spot to throw them, settling on the space above the windows.

A minute later, the lights came on, and the angry man from earlier came barreling out. You quickly covered the eggs and shoved them back in your bag.

“Run!” you squealed, taking off.

“Why? I don’t fear this patheti-”

“Not the point,” you interrupted, returning to take his hand and yank him away.

Loki couldn’t hear what the man was shouting over your laughter. Realizing this was meant to be part of the fun, he let go of his anger toward the man and instead focused on your escape.

“Do the rat thing!” you shouted, grinning wickedly.

“As my lady wishes.” He stopped and turned on his heels and sent a ball of green smoke over to the man, causing him to shrink down to a small, grey rat.

“Aww, he’s cute!” You practically cackled at the rat’s chattering. “I’ve never heard an angry rat before.” You looked to your right and found Loki gone.

A rubbing on your leg brought your attention down to a black cat with eerily familiar eyes. Satisfied that he had your attention, the cat stalked toward the rat, making it run away squeaking in fear. When Loki turned back, he was sat on the ground, still laughing. You took his hands and hoisted him to his feet, starting the walk back out of the suburbs.

Just as you were about to call for a cab, a police cruiser rounded the corner and slowed to a stop.

“Hold it!” one shouted at you, taking the radio in his hand. “I have visual on the dracula and creature of the black lagoon.”

“It’s the Gill Man!” you sighed exasperatedly. “Run!”

You and Loki took off, with the two officers in pursuit. Cursing that these ones happened to be in excellent shape, you needed a better plan than simply outrunning them. Luckily, Loki was one step ahead of you. He pulled you into an alleyway and pressed you against the wall and surrounded you in a wisp of smoke.

The cops stopped dead at the entrance, looking around in confusion when they were met with three solid walls.

“Where’d they go?!”

“I don’t know!”

Loki gave you a warning look when you began to smile, knowing what was coming. He could shield you from their eyes, but any noise would give away your location. You bit your lip in an attempt to stifle your giggle, eyes beginning to tear from holding everything in. The action drew Loki’s eyes to it.

“You sure they turned here?”

“Yes! They can’t have just disappeared!”

Neither heard your soft whimper, but Loki did. Without a second thought, he cupped your cheeks and brought his lips to yours, swallowing any additional noises you might make. He nearly snorted when you moaned, but rather than pull away, he conjured up an image of each of you and made them run past the opening, leading the officers away. When the footfalls faded, you came up for air.

Panting, you asked, “What was that about?”

“I mistakenly thought it would keep you quiet,” he smirked.

“Ha! Right. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Peeking out to make sure the coast was clear, you headed back the direction you came from. Loki stopped at the sight of the abandoned squad car and sent you a look you knew meant trouble.

“Up for one last trick, Love?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Morning!” Steve greeted as he entered the common room. “How was your night?”

“Fine,” you both answered, not looking up from your cereal.

“Get a lot of candy?”

“Yup. What did you guys do?”

“Caught up on some paperwork, hit the gym… the usual.” Steve set a pan on the stove and went to the fridge. “Huh, that’s weird. I could have sworn we had a new pack of eggs yesterday.”

“Perhaps someone’s had an early morning,” Loki suggested.

“Or a few someones. It’s a lot of eggs. Oh well, you guys want some?”

“No thanks.” You hopped off your stool and dumped your bowl in the sink. “I gotta leave room for candy.”

Out in the living area, Sam and Tony were watching the news.

“Have you seen this?” Tony asked, catching Steve’s attention.

“What is it?”

“This lady says her husband’s a rat. A literal rat. And she woke up to find a squad car up their tree.”

“What’s the world coming to?” you shook your head in disappointment.

“I think someone partied a little too hard last night,” Sam laughed. “She claimed he came back a rat after he ran out to catch some kids egging the house.”

“Filthy little creatures.” He drew the eyes of the other men in the room. “I meant rats,” he supplied sarcastically.

**_“The officers in pursuit reportedly chased the Dracula and lagoon monster, eventually losing them, only to find their car had been stolen.”_ **

“It’s the Gill Man,” Loki grumbled, again catching the others’ attention.

“Hold it,” Tony muted the tv. “What were you dressed as again?”

As Loki opened his mouth to speak, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Without missing a beat, he snaked his arms around your middle, pulling you closer to him.

“That’s nasty,” Sam gagged. “I’m outta here.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “When did this happen? Nevermind, I don’t wanna know.”

He followed Sam to the elevator, and Steve went back to finish his breakfast. When you were sure you were alone again, you pulled back, smiling softly at seeing Loki’s eyes still closed.

“What was that for?” he asked voice barely above a whisper.

“To keep you quiet,” you teased.

Loki’s eyes flew open, amusement etched on his face. “Well then, perhaps I feel the urge to, how do you say on Midgard? ‘Sing like a canary’?”

You sent him a playful glare. “You wouldn’t.”

With a large grin, he turned toward the kitchen and sang, “Oh, Captaaain…”

* * *

 


End file.
